


Diemond

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [16]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey, Mina!” Suvi called, walking up to her, her hands folded behind her back.





	Diemond

“Hey, Mina!” Suvi called, walking up to her, her hands folded behind her back.

Mina turned, automatically closing her planning notebook and locking it with the key she wore on a string on her neck. The last thing she wanted, or needed, was any of her players finding out about the campaign before they started.

“Suvi, I love you more than life itself, but no, you can’t know what happens in the campaign before we start playing it. It’s incredibly unfair to the other players. Not to mention a nightmare for me.” Mina sighed, reaching up to rub her eyes.

“I know! But I just wanted to give you this.” Suvi informed her, handing Mina a small bundle. Curious, Mina unwrapped the bundle to find a small necklace and matching earrings made from the various die she’d given her players.

“I made them for you!” Suvi explained with a wide grin.

“Thank you, Suvi. That’s… that’s very kind of you. I really appreciate it.” Mina said, swallowing nervously. She didn’t have the heart to tell Suvi that she’d hoped for those die back in one piece someday. At least she still had the rest of her dice collection to compensate


End file.
